¿solo soy para ti?
by shina uchiha h
Summary: -Kushina no le veo lo chistoso a lo que hiciste - bramo un muy molesto Minato -Oh vamos no es para tanto – dijo kushina asiendo un ademan mostrando en poco interés que tenia al asunto
1. Chapter 1

¿Soy solo para ti?

Se podía ver a una pelirroja de ojos color violeta y a un rubio de ojos azules como el mar en un campo cerca de un rio

-Kushina no le veo lo chistoso a lo que hiciste - bramo un muy molesto Minato

-Oh vamos no es para tanto – dijo kushina asiendo un ademan mostrando en poco interés que tenia al asunto

-¿no es para tanto?, ¿!no es para tanto? ¡ - dijo minato aun mas molesto que antes si es eso posible -¿ como puedes decir eso? –dijo tratando de calmarse sabiendo que no iba a ganar nada molesto

- simple no me tiene ningún cuidado- dijo de lo mas tranquila o eso parecía por que por dentro esperaba ver la reacción de minato

- entonces no tiene ningún cuidado que hayas besado a hizashi- contesto molesto

- nop- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- hasta lo volvería hacer –afirmo con entusiasmo

-no! – dijo minato con el seño fruncido- yo no voy a permitir eso- sentencio minato mirado asía un lado con un ligero sonrojo

- ah mira hice puede saber ¿por que?- pregunto con el seño fruncido

-por que tu solo eres MIA – dijo minato sonrojado pero eso no impidió que hiciera énfasis en mía - kushina yo ….

Lo se lo se muy corto pero primero quiero vr si les justa la idea ya si les gusta les pongo conti gracias por leerlo y acepto comentarios y o sugerencias


	2. Capitulo uno: así comenzó todo

**Capitulo uno: así comenzó todo**

**Kushina pov**

Hoy es un día normal me levante ala misma hora de siempre me bañe me puse una ropa casual pues como dije hoy es un día normal no hay misiones por lo tanto no hay nada bueno que hacer

-Ya se iré a comer ramen –dijo kushina mientras le gruñía el estomago

**Narro yo:**

Podemos ver a la pelirroja engullendo el decimo tazón de ramen e iba por el siguiente solo que alguien lo suficiente mente valiente o lo torpe osaría interrumpirla

-¿tan temprano y ya estas "comiendo" ramen? - dijo hizashi mientras se sentaba a un lado de kushina

- pues claro battene – dijo mientras giraba ligeramente por los ojos para verlo

- ah… y tu novio minato – dijo de media sonrisas arrogantes

- no se de que me hablas battene – dijo con un leve sonrojo – mi-minato y yo no somos novios solo somos a-amigos - dijo ligeramente nerviosa

- ovamos tu yo konoha entero sabe que quieres con minato – dijo hizashi – además creo que el también quiere contigo – dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

- pero que cosas dices hizashi - dijo kushina tratando de evitar el tema por que la declaración de su amigo la puso en verdad nerviosa

- lo dijo enserio kushina – dijo con su cara de no estoy jugando – eres hermosa , inteligente , graciosa etc. Y si minato no lo ve es realmente un bruto – dijo con una sonrisa

-¿enserio crees eso de mi? - dijo kushina con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible

-claro – dijo muy seguro de si –es mas si enserio quieres que minato sea tu novio

-claro que si battene – dijo con el sonrojo ya mas evidente pero con lo orgullosa que es por ser uzumaki no aparto la mirada

- bueno si enserio lo quieres tengo un plan para que lo atrapes – dijo de forma maliciosa

- ¿de verdad? – dijo con curiosidad a lo que hizashi solo asintió con la cabeza – y ¿Cuál es ese plan?

- pues muy fácil hay que causarle celos – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿celos? – dijo kushina

- sip – dijo hizashi – y tengo un plan ¿y que aceptas? – dijo mientras extendía la mano

-claro battene – dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de hizashi –¿y cual es el plan?

En eso va entrando minato con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Luego te dijo ahora solo sígueme la corriente -dijo en susurro a lo que kushina asintió

- hola chicos ¿que hacen? – pregunto minato

- hola minato aquí comiendo – dijo kushina con una sonrisa radiante

- ah de acuerdo – dijo mientras se sentaba alado de kushina

- bueno yo ya me voy nos vemos al rato – dijo mientras se levantaba – bueno kushina nos vemos al rato como a eso de las 6:00 pm – dijo mientras se ponía al frente de ella

- claro battene ¿y pasas por mi? – dijo de lo mas normal pues sabia que todo era parte del plan de hizashi

- claro bueno adiós kushina – dijo mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente – adiós minato – dijo con una pequeña reverencia

- adiós – dijo serio y una ves que se quedaran solo se volteo – y ¿tu y hizashi van a salir? –dijo tratando de ocultar su enojo

-sip bueno me voy yo también por que me voy arreglar – dijo de lo mas normal

- umm… si quiere te acompaño - dijo levantándose también – claro que si quieres por que si no pues no –dijo minato

-claro battene así me podrás ayudar a ver que me pongo – dijo kushina

-cl-claro – dijo minato

Y así se fueron al departamento de kushina que milagrosa estaba ordenado y eso no paso desapercibido para minato que pensó que ella lo había ordenado para dar una buena impresión para la cita de kushina y hizashi y eso lo molesto de sobre manera por que con el no tenia ese detalle pero bueno es su "amiga" así que tiene que ayudarla

°°°°° bueno este es el primer capitulo lose corto pero es que enserio ando corta de tiempo pero como ya vamos estar en vacaciones suba mas seguido bueno gracias por leerlo °°°°°


	3. Capitulo 2 : EL PLAN

**Capitulo 2 : **

**EL PLAN**

- umm… si quiere te acompaño - dijo levantándose también – claro que si quieres por que si no pues no –dijo minato

-claro battene así me podrás ayudar a ver que me pongo – dijo kushina

-cl-claro – dijo minato

Y así se fueron al departamento de kushina que milagrosa estaba ordenado y eso no paso desapercibido para minato que pensó que ella lo había ordenado para dar una buena impresión para la cita de kushina y hizashi y eso lo molesto de sobre manera por que con el no tenia ese detalle pero bueno es su "amiga" así que tiene que ayudarla

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que kushina estaba delante de el con un par de vestidos diciéndole lo que le gusta de cada uno

-y bien battene ¿Cuál? – dijo mientras sobreponía los vestidos en ella

- ¿eh? – dijo minato que seguía distraído - ¿de que hablas?

- como que de que battene ¿Cuál vestido seme ve mejor? –dijo mientras volvía a sobreponer los vestidos

-el de la derecha queda mejor con tus ojos –dijo mientras se volteaba para que no viera su sonrojo

- ¿enserio battene? – dijo kushina mientras minato solo asentía con la cabeza pero a kushina se le paso una idea en la cabeza – y ¿crees que a hizashi-KUN le guste?- dijo para ver cual era la reacción de minato

-claro –dijo mientras apretaba las manos muy fuerte al puto de lastimarse con las uñas y eso no paso desapercibido para kushina

- bueno gracias mina-chan y no quiero parecer grosera pero te puedes ir porfa es que me voy a arreglar –dijo mientras le daba un pequeño empujoncito

-claro adiós –dijo mientras se iba

Y así kushina se metió a bañar y arreglarse lo más perfecto posible cuando termino de arreglarse el cabello le puso un moño lila que combinaba ala perfección con su vestido lila (les dejo a su imaginación) un poco más arriba de la rodilla

Se estaba terminado de poner unas hermosas sandalias blancas (cortesía de mikoto) cuando llamaron ala puerta

-Esta abierto battene –dijo mientras se dirija a la entrada

-hola kushina – dijo hizashi –te ves hermosa

-gracias battene – dijo medio sonrojada – y con lo del plan ¿como le vamos a hacer? Battene –dijo mientras lo invitaba a sentarse en el sofá

- bueno yo estaba pensando en improvisar en el momento que se desarrolle la situación para que no se note fingido que te parece – dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a kushina como diciendo hablo en serio

- claro battene es solo que me siento un poco nerviosa –dijo bajito lo mas bajito que puede hablar kushina)

- ¿nerviosa? – dijo hizashi con un signo de interrogación en su cara

- si bueno es que quiera o no quiera es mi primera cita battene – dijo con un leve sonrojo

- oh… entonces voy hacer que sea la mejor cita de tu vida – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-gracias buen ¿nos vamos? –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y hizashi solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y seguirla

Ya afuera se dispusieron ha caminar muy juntos pero no tanto como para tocarse si acaso un leve rose, iban caminando y platicando como cualquier pareja mientras los de la aldea se les quedaba viendo con cara de que rallos esta pasando la habanera sangrienta (apodo puesto por 2 de los "genios") y el clon (apodo puesto por kushina) en una cita y soltaban uno que otro comentario como " hay que lindos se ven los 2 juntos" otros como " quien lo diría esos 2 juntos" y otros más como " oh… pobre me compadezco de el cuando le llegue a poner los cuernos" y otros más , todos y cada uno escuchados por la feliz "pareja" pero el que mas se escuchaba con frecuencia era " pobre de minato la a de estar pasando mal".

Eso hiso que kushina se pusiera mal pero trato de que no se notara pero no le salió tan bien por que hizashi si lo noto

- Que te pasa shina-chan –dijo mientras se acercaba un poco para verla mejor

- nada battene es que sigo un poco nerviosa eso es todo – dijo mientras se sonrojaba por la cerca que estaban y algo le llamo mucho la atención, sin cambiar la posición en la que estaban trato de ver que o quien era los que los estaba viendo tanto (claro aparte de toda la aldea).

Cuando lo logro ver bien quien era no pudo creerlo enserio estaba funcionando el plan, estaba feliz y contenta por que minato estaba como a unos 10 metros de ellos con el seño fruncido así que una idea se le paso por la cabeza.

-sígueme la corriente battene –dijo mientras se acercaba a hizashi quien no comprendía que es lo que pasaba. Kushina se acerco cortando la poca distancia que avía entre ellos y lo beso. Fue un beso casto pero solo eso bato para que minato se enojara mucho

- ¿por que hiciste eso? –dijo mientras se paraba de ellas un poco

-por que minato nos esta viendo –dijo un poco sonrojada por el beso – de echo creo que se enojo

-¿por que lo dices? –dijo un poco confundido pero luego sintió un escalofrio

-por que minato viene para acá y no se ve muy contento que digamos – dijo para luego señalarle con los ojos la dirección en la que venia minato

- oh… que mal siento que esto no va hacer bueno –dijo mientras se volteaba bruscamente y no es que el quisiera sino que lo obligaron hacerlo y se preguntaran ¿Quién? Pues fue nada más y nada menos que minato que como decía kushina no se veía nada contento que amenazaba al pobre de hizashi con tan solo míralo se decía que no viviría por mucho tiempo.

Podemos ver a una kushina molesta (aparentemente) a un hizashi golpeado e inconsciente tan bien aparentemente (pero solo lo inconsciente por que lo de golpeado esta 100% confirmado que lo esta) y a minato enojado pero satisfecho por haber golpeado a hizashi

-¡¿por que lo hiciste?! Battene –dijo mientras arrugaba más el seño (si eso era posible) e iba a ayudar a su amigo

-…- minato solo se limito a observar eso

- hizashi, hizashi despierta por favor – decía mientras sacudía un poco para despertarlo apenas iba a volver a hablar cuando aparecen uchiha y hyuga

-pero que paso aquí –dijo hiashi mientras miraba a su hermano en suelo tirado e inconsciente y golpeado

- nada importante –dijo minato mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascaba la nuca

-como que nada importante battene –dijo son el seño fruncido – si golpeaste a hizashi-kun, eres un animal

-¿que dijiste tomate? – dijo fugaku

- eres un animal – dijo ella

-No eso no antes –dijo fugaku

-ah dije golpeaste a hizashi-kun –dijo kushina mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba su vestido – ¿por que preguntas?

- AHHHH!- empezaron a gritar fugaku y hiashi con cara de horror

- ¿que les pasa battene? – dijo con cara de irritación

- ¿quien eres y que le hiciste a kushina? – dijeron fugaku y hiashi

- soy yo battene – dijo mientras les mostraba el puño - ¿Por qué dudan que sea yo?

- bueno por que primero llamaste a mi hermano por su nombre y le pusiste el kun al final – dijo hiashi con cara de superioridad mientras fugaku asentía con la cabeza

- además usas VESTIDO tu nunca usas vestidos – dijo fugaku mientras hiashi asentía con la cabeza

- ah bueno eso tiene una explicación battene – dijo mientras se dirigía asía hizashi – por lo que me eh puesto ese vestido es que estoy en una cita con hizashi-kun – dijo mientras daba un suspiro y acariciaba la cara de hizashi – bueno estaba por que gracias a minato lo a golpeado pero bueno les puedo pedir un favor battene – dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a fugaku y hiashi

- ¿eh? cl-claro –dijo fugaku quien fuel el primero en salir del shock que les provoco kushina - ¿Cuál?

- bueno battene les quería pedir de favor que lleven a hizashi-kun al hospital –dijo kushina desviando un poco la mirada por que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar así con fugaku y hiashi

- claro bueno nosotros ahora nos vamos – dijo hiashi mientras cargaba a su hermano y fugaku lo ayudaba – bueno kushina minato adiós

Y así se fueron y dejaron a kushina y minato solo en un incomodo silencio

-y bueno – dijo kushina para romper el incomodo silencio

- kushina puedo hablar contigo – dijo minato

-si claro battene –dijo kushina

-pero aquí no –dijo para después tomarla y salir corriendo hasta llegar a un campo cerca de un rio

- y bueno que me querías decir battene – dijo kushina mientras se sentaba ala orilla del rio

- ¿por que? – dijo minato mientras se trataba de controlar por que cada que veía a kushina se acordaba que se beso con hizashi

-¿Por qué que? – dijo kushina en son de burla

-kushina no le veo lo chistoso a lo que hiciste - bramo molesto minato

-Oh vamos no es para tanto – dijo kushina asiendo un ademan mostrando en poco interés que tenia al asunto

-¿no es para tanto?, ¿!no es para tanto? ¡- dijo minato aun mas molesto que antes si es eso posible -¿ como puedes decir eso? –dijo tratando de calmarse sabiendo que no iba a ganar nada molesto

- simple no me tiene ningún cuidado- dijo de lo mas tranquila o eso parecía por que por dentro esperaba ver la reacción de minato

- entonces no tiene ningún cuidado que hayas besado a hizashi- contesto molesto

- nop- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa- hasta lo volvería hacer –afirmo con entusiasmo

-no! – dijo minato con el seño fruncido- yo no voy a permitir eso- sentencio minato mirado asía un lado con un ligero sonrojo

- ah mira hice puede saber ¿por que?- pregunto con el seño fruncido

-por que tu solo eres MIA – dijo minato sonrojado pero eso no impidió que hiciera énfasis en mía - kushina yo…yo

-tu… tu –dijo kushina con interés

-yo te quiero para mi -dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas

-así – dijo kushina

-si kushina quiero preguntarte una cosa – dijo minato

-claro battene –dijo con entusiasmo

-k-kushina ¿quieres ser m-mi novia? –dijo minato echo un manojo de nervios

-yo… yo –tartamudeo kushina

-tu…tu-dijo minato mas nervioso que nunca

-yo si quiero –dijo kushina

-claro lo entiendo que no quieras tienes a hiza… espera un momento dijiste que si –dijo mientras abría como platos los ojos

-si battene – dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso

- te quiero –dijeron los al mismo tiempo luego sonrieron y se dieron un beso

-le debo una a hizashi –susurro kushina lo que no savia era que lo mismo pensó minato

Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Bueno yo les explicare minato le pidió de favor a hizashi le ayudara con kushina y así idearon un plan y al parecer resulto

Bueno eso es todo gracias por ver mi fic y lamento la tardanza

Nos vemos luego bye


End file.
